Requited Love
by The-Phoebster34
Summary: Starting Over, new summary inside.
1. Chapter 0- How It SHOULD Have Happened

**Chapter Zero- How it Should Have Happened**

****What I mean by that, is how a SeiyaxUsagi fan would have liked to see it. I love the Sailor Stars season, it's my favourite!

**Episode 194 or 29: Fireball Princess Dies Out! Galaxia Descends!**

**(This is the one where Seiya kisses Usagi's cheek)**

He kissed her cheekbone. Sending shivers up and down her spine, making her feel, wanted. She knew it, she loved him. "I wish I met you sooner, Odango." The words made her cheeks burn, her heart thump, her mind scatter, her belly go up 900 miles a hour, then back down at top speed. "Wait! It's..." She shook her head. "Its not like that. The only thing holding me back is my love for Mamo-chan. The only thing holding me back from loving you." She whispered. "But I am not holding back anymore." She pulled him into a sweet and tender kiss.

**Unrealistic?**

**Episode 200 or 34: Usagi's Love! The Moonlight Lights Up the Galaxy!****  
**

**(The one where they say goodbye.)**

"I like that one!" Taiki smirked. "I'll miss you." She whispered. A cell phone rang. "Sorry, gotta take that. Motoki?" Mamoru picked up his phone, pecked Usagi on the lips. "What I meant, was I will miss you. I will never forget you." Usagi whispered, She stood at least a foot away from Seiya. "Thank you, Odango." He patted her bun. She pulled the collar of his shirt, one last kiss, before they say goodbye.

**Okay, in my story, none of this happened!**


	2. Chapter 1- Miracle Romance

Summary:

Usagi is alone. The girls and Mamoru is gone, living their lives, she waits in Tokyo, waiting. But can she wait any longer? She can't. But, some friends that she needs to see, are back.

* * *

So I guess things have been, heh, mixed up lately. So here is the first chapter! I made it longer and more, readable.

* * *

Chapter 1- Miracle Romance

I ran. "Stop throwing rocks at me!" I whined. I yelped and ducked, barely hitting the braids of my hair. "What is wrong with you?!" I ran some more. I was divi g the rocks, it was not that pleasant getting knocked out by one, then possibly getting killed by the person who is throwing them at you. "Cut it out, Fighter!" I stomped my foot, it was Fighter, she was throwing rocks at me for reason. "Eek!" Another one, a bigger one then the others almost hit me in the head, I ran but tripped over a branch or something. The next thing I knew, it was a bed. I was turning around to get up, but Fighter pinned me to the bed, grasping my wrists, she had a strong grip.

She de-transformed, so did I. "Seiya?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screeched. "Urusai." He whispered. He let go of my hands, and cupped my cheek with them. His lips collided into mine, sending shivers up and down my spine. My eyes were wide open, but I sank into the kiss, closed my eyes and put my hands to his cheeks. Feeling the warmth of his body, pressed up to mine, made me feel better. He grabbed my legs, pulled them up to his waist.

I woke with a jerk. Not a jerk in my bedroom, that would just be plain creepy. I sat all the way up. Boy was that a weird dream. For the past, um, three months? I've been having strange dreams like this one and random flashbacks, am I going crazy? Or is it like those dreams they get on Percy Jackson? I don't know.

I have to say, I am feeling messed up. Lately, I've been, practically violent and sarcastic.

If you didn't know, I graduated! Yes, probably, I have not aced my finals, but I only bet the only reason I got out of school was because of, they didn't want to deal with me anymore. Heh.

I sighed, I might as well get up. My eyes were really wide, my heart thumping at a pace that I never had before, not even facing Galaxia made me this scared. The only thing I am really afraid of is, losing my friends, hurting innocent people. And worst of all, not knowing how I feel about someone.

I can't say that I love Seiya-sama, but I can't say that I don't love him. Liking is a understatement, or my answer. My liking has taken a whole new level since a few months ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_I felt the cool breeze, whipping at my hair. For once, I wore it down. It touched my ankles, it was as soft as silk, and braided in various places. "Usagi-chan!" Minako-chan ran up to me, she was still in her uniform, so was I, I was just walking home. "Nani, Mina-P?" I smiled. "Let me see you're phone." She put out her hand. "What?! No!" I guarded it. "Yes!" She jumped, I yelped. I shooed her off, she tried to grab my phone. I stuck it in my bra. "Try to get it now!" I said defiantly. "I will go down there." She put her hands on her hips, and raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't." I squinted. She jumped, I screamed and yelped. "No! No! No!" I repeated. "What are you two doing?" Rei-chan came up. She stopped, I stopped. "Nothing." We looked down at our toes. "Give me your phone." She put out her hand. I pulled it out of my bra, handed it to her. She gave it to Minako. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Klutzoid!" She shouted. "Freak!" I turned my body around, crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue, she did the same. "She does! She is the only one out of the five of us that has one of the Three Lights numbers!" Minako-chan screamed, out if the blue Mako-chan and Ami-chan came beside her._

_"She does. Why do you have Seiya-kun's number?" Mako-chan looked at me. "Eh?" I looked at my phone. "How did this get here?" I looked up. "I don't know." They all shrugged_.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

See? They're no help at all. But Ican't get over the fact that I might actually love Seiya. Even if I just like him, it's still a big deal.

I sighed loudly that almost sounded like a moan, Luna knew I was up. "Good morning, Usagi-chan." She leaped onto my bed. "Good morning, Luna." I smiled. My hair was a mess, at least it wasn't in the regular dango style or my head would hurt because I pulled my hair too much with the hair brush. "Why are you up so early?" She titled her head, I scratched the top and bottom of her head, which made her purr. "I had a strange dream." I said. "What kind of dream?" She swiped my hand away. "Like," I told her the exact story, it was still fresh in my mind, for it only happened about several minutes ago.

"Futatabi?" She sighed. "Hai. It was strange, but it made me feel warm." I looked out the window. The sun was just poking out of the hills, making me warmer, the moon made me sad. Everything that happened, and me throwing it all away because I love somebody who never once in their life has called me Usagi Tsukino.

"Is that a bad feeling?" I shot my head back at her. She shook her head. "I never forced you to love who you wanted, I never forced you too do anything. The only I forced you too do was be, who you are." Her red eyes glittering. I wondered what she would like as a human, I never saw her as one, the only time I bet she was one was probably in Silver Millennium and when we fought Princess Snow Kaguya, she must've been beautiful though. B

"Oh, Luna!" I pulled her into a deep hug. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to love Seiya." I said. We both caught onto my words. "Whoops." I smiled and shrugged. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

So there you have it. I love Seiya. It's a big deal. But, if I accidentally blurted that out in front of him, yeah, not the best idea.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." I repeated over and over as I walked on the street. I'm the only one in Tokyo with dango hairstyle, with the exception of Sailor Moon, do you think people would've seen? But of course, I didn't see Michiru's, Haruka's, and the Starlight's coming. "I'm such a baka!" I shouted in anger. People stared, but I was used to it by now.

"What's up, meatball head?" A arm went in the to of my head, crushing my perfectly constructed hair. "Rei-chan?!" I shouted. "Yes, I heard on the street…" Here it comes… "that you are still a virgin!" She smiled. "You are too!" I shouted. "So? I work at a shrine, it's kind of qualified." She raised an eyebrow. "Mamo-chan's not back from America yet. And I am only eighteen!" I said. She flipped her hair and ignored me. "Pretentious jerk." I mumbled. "What?" She shot daggers at me. "Nothing!" I said in a high voice.

"Do you miss them?" She turned sincere. "Who?" I asked, playing dumb. "The Three Lights." She put her hand on my shoulder, no matter what age, she was still taller than me. We knew each other, she died twice in the safety for me. I loved her, as a sister.

"Yes." I whispered. She raised her eyebrow, knowing there's more. "Okay. Him, I miss him." I looked away, biting my lip nervously. "I love him." I blurted. She expected that, she didn't show any surprise when I said that. "I know." She smiled. "How did you know?" I looked at her. "I'm the soldier of passion. I could see his passion towards you, I could see the passion from you to him. Minako-chan is probably the same way." She made me look at her, I never considered that. I could see the light and truth in people. I could see of I could trust them or not, maybe my predictions aren't always right, but everybody has some good in them.

"He is not coming back. He lives is Kinmoku. Not here." I said, tears filling in my eyes. "But, your love is not unrequited anymore. It's a requited love." Was all she said. I could say no more. She was right, to my disadvantage, as always. She knew me, seeing the passion in people helps her see the relationships between people, I could see the shine, the truth, the trust, Minako can see the love, if they are meant to be together, Ami can see the smartness in people, if they can be smart enough to be brave, confident, Mako-chan sees the strength in people, they're will to go on. Lately, I have none of those.

"Aren't you going to scold me for not loving Mamo-chan?" I asked. "No, because you don't don't love him. You love him, he loves you." She smiled, her smile beamed, I couldn't smile. "How can I be so sure? He is not here. The two boys I love is in not even in Tokyo, one is not even on Earth." I sobbed.

"Do you love somebody that's an astronaut?" A girl asked. "Unazuki-chan!" I hugged her. "I haven't seen you in a while, Usagi-chan!" She smiled. "Me either! How's it going with that boyfriends of yours?" I asked. She lifted up her left hand, Rei and I both gasped. The gem was green, glistened in the sun. "You're engaged?!" We asked in sync. "Yes, we are getting married next July." She giggled. "How's Motoki with this?" I asked. "Angry, happy. You know him." She joked. "That great! Can I come?!" We asked. "Sure, we are still working the guest list." She shrugged.

We talked, about the wedding, about that group known as Three Lights. Hey, I didn't bring up the subject. She took us to the cafe. I ordered a orange soda, so did Rei.

"They left? I went to the concert. Too bad it got attacked." She shrugged. "I knew them." I looked down. "Ehhh?! How?!" She leaned over the table a bit. "It's a long story, but Seiya's a complicated person." I crossed my arms. "I knew that!" She scoffed. "He actually loves her." Rei whispered. "Ooh! Unrequited love!" She clapped her hands like a four-year-old getting a ice cream cone. "No, it's a requited love." I shook my head.

"What?! What about Mamoru-san?" She looked worried. "I love him too." I shrugged. "Ehhh?!" She stood up. "You need to get your act together, Usagi-chan! Either you pick, Mamoru-san, the college hottie that you have been dating since you were fourteen, or Seiya-san, the lead singer to the most popular group, Three Lights!" She banged the table. God, she said that way to loud, reporters and sort started to crowd us.

"So when did you start loving Seiya? Will you break his heart?" Questions like that they were asking. I was able to push through, along with Unazuki and Rei, and ran back to my apartment. "Run! RUN!" I shouted as I ran back.

* * *

Was that long enough? Did you like the ending? Review!


	3. Chapter 2- Eye of the Fish

This chapter might be shorter than others so, yeah. Every two chapters, it will change point of views.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Eye of the Fish**

I was out of breath by the time I got home. Now I know how the Three Lights feel.

I walked into the bathroom, my cheeks were flushed, my eyes watery, and my heart was thumping, and my shoulder hurt. I splashed my face with water, and took a deep breath. "Argh! Why do I have to speak my mind?!" I yelled frustrated.

The next thing I knew, my phone rang, which was quite surprising since I didn't pay my phone bill this month.

I squared my shoulders and cleared my throat. "Kon'nichiwa?" I spoke in the speakers, not trying to sound out of breath. "Usagi-chan!" A high-pitched voice came out of the phone. "Mina-P!" I shouted happily. "How's Moscow?" I asked.

We kind of went on about that for a bit. The only people that know of my feelings are Rei and Unazuki. I was uncomfortable telling anybody else, probably the only reason why Unazuki knew was because she overheard Rei and I talking.

"You are holding out on me!" She said, I jumped back a bit in surprise, what did she mean? "Eh? What do you mean?" I asked. "The way you are talking! I know this kind of thing. Tell me." She said. I hesitated. Did she now? I sighed loudly.

"Okay. Would you get really mad at me of I said, I wasn't only in love with Mamo-chan?" I asked, weakly, whispering in the phone, you know, just in case. "No. I am the Soldier of Love. I am in love with a lot of people." She simply said. I rolled my eyes. "Like who?" I raise my eyebrows. "Don't change the subject." She insisted as if my life depended on it, which I highly doubted since I AM Princess Serenity. "Fine." I grumbled. "I love Seiya." I said simply, as if she already knew, maybe she did. Okay, no she didn't because she just gasped.

"Was that a sarcastic gasp?" I asked, pulling the phone away from my ear, the gasp was quite loud. "Yes, of course." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so how did you know?" I put my ear up to the phone again.

"Same way Rei knows." She said. "What do you mean by THAT?" I shouted. "How does Rei know when two people share passion? Plus, it was quite obvious. You were the only one of us to be with him, like, 24/7." She added. "Oh, thanks." I sat on my couch.

"Well, it's true." I suppose she shrugged. "I guess so." I rested my hand on my chin. "Can you give me some advice?" I pleaded. "Well, Mamoru-san is coming back in August, right?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "Well, Seiya is possibly not going to be back, like, never." She said hysterically. I did think of that. "Ya think?!" I said into the phone loudly. "No need to shout." She cried. "Gomen." I said half-heatedly. I rolled my eyes, we kept talking after a while, not in that subject, but close to it.

I decided I could go back out, especially since I needed dinner. By the way, I still CAN'T cook. So I pulled out my dangos and walked outside.

I was scarfing down a hamburger and fries, when I heard a familiar giggle that used to give me the creeps. "Usagi-chan?" The girl said. She looked just like she did before, blue hair, and the cold blue eyes that softened over the years. "Fish's Eye!" I hugged her, trying to not get ketchup on her beautiful blue dress. "Wait, is that your name?" I let go. "No, it's actually Kari." Her warm smile, made everything familiar again. "Where's Mamoru-sama?" She asked. "America." I looked outside.

"Why? What's an America?" She shook her head in disbelief. I burst out laughing and sat her down. "It's a country, it's actually not that far from here." I explained. "Well, you shouldn't be surprised that I don't know what that is." She retorted, sat back, and folded her arms.

"Exactly." I did the same. "Why aren't your dangos in?" She sat up, but not un-folding her arms. "A secret, not me being," I leaned in and whispered. "Sailor Moon, something else, that is don't want to talk about, got out." I whispered. "I kinda got lost in the middle, but was able to get back in track." She crossed her eyes and blinked a few times, she laughed.

(Quick A/N: She means Seiya, that secret got out, but she doesn't want to talk about it.)

"Where's Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye?" I asked. She hesitated. "What? Are they…" I couldn't say it. "No, they are not dead. Tiger's Eye is at home, and so is Hawk's Eye." She smiled. I didn't believe her, she seemed a bit off.

"Tell me, the truth." I lightly slammed the table. She sighed and nodded her head. "Okay. I don't know them." She said weakly. "Fish's Eye! You don't know the two people you were the closest too!" I said, more loud than I intended too. Everybody in the burger shop stared. "Hey! Hitori de watashi o nokoshite!" I yelled at the people around me. They went back to doing what they were doing. "You changed over the years." She simply said. I smiled and sat up.

"You have to meet them." I put my hand on hers, I may have not known her long, but that doesn't mean I can't be considerate, right? "I know. But I don't even know if they live in Tokyo. I don't even know of they live in Japan!" She waved her hands furiously.

"Doesn't mean you can't look for them." I smiled sincerely. "I will. I will meet the two I have known for my whole human life!" She stood up. "Well, technically…-" I was about to explain. "No! I know what you are going to say! Just leave it be." She bobbed her head. "Okay." I did the same.

* * *

Maybe this was a short chapter, but I still liked it! I have been obsessed with the Amazon Trio lately, they will make another appearance in due time, hopefully. So here is the translations to the Japanese, because it must've caused some confusion. Here it is:

Hitori de watashi o nokoshite!- Leave me alone!

Kon'nichiwa- Hello, or Hi.

Futatabi- Again

Odango/Dango- Dumpling

Gomen- Sorry

Review!


	4. I, Fighter, Feel It, Different From…

Okay, so next chapter is now up! This one will finally be in Seiya's POV! I twisted Usagi's Dad's job, just to make a extra twist to the story. Just to make it have a bit more drama, the Three Lights don't know Usagi's last name.

**Chapter 3- I, Fighter, Feel It Different From My Mission**

You know, I thought that once I became Fighter, these feelings would just, disappear. No such luck with that. I thought that since Seiya is no part of me, in a way, those feelings would, whoosh! Disappear. Again, no such luck with that.

"Kinmoku to Fighter, Come in Fighter!" (Get it? like , "Earth to Fighter,") Kakyuu snapped her fingers in front of my face, which made me jump in surprise. "Y-Yes?" I said. "Geez, this is very important! Yet you, space out like that?" Said Healer. Maker said nothing. "Because. I don't really enjoy you complaining." I retorted. She turned a beet red. "I wouldn't have to complain if you would listen!" She put her finger in her ear. "You are a lot more of a bitch than usual, you know that?" I stood up. She did too. We threw daggers at each other with our eyes.

"Enough!" Maker slammed the table, we sat down, I gave Healer a glare that said, "we'll finish this later." She looked away.

"Why did you want to see us?" Maker asked, calming down. "You guys have done a splendid job repairing Kinmoku. Now, you are still doing a very good job. But, you are doing _too_ good of a job." Kakyuu pinched her fingers together. Mayou Naka Hitori sung by Yaten played softly through your the palace. I rolled my eyes once it came on, Healer gave me the "evil eye", that so scary it could only scare off a kitten.

"I think you should take a vacation." Kakyuu ended. "Vacation?" I sat up, finally saying something. "Where?" Maker asked. "WHY?" Healer stood up. Clearly angered by Hime-san's decision. She gestured us to be quiet. "Here's to Fighter's question: Yes, vacation. Healer's: Because you guys…" Healer looked at her angrily. "Er, girls, are working way to hard. Time to let loose!" She smiled. "And to Maker's: I already scheduled it, and somehow I managed to call Kenji." She looked between each of us. "Kenji? The guy who wanted to sign with us?" Maker straightened. "Kenji? Kenji Tsukino? Where?" Healer looked around. She obviously wasn't paying any attention since Kakyuu answered her question. "So, if you called Kenji, that means…" I stopped myself. "Yes, you are going to Earth.

"Earth?! What?! Why?!" Healer stood up, once again. I rolled my eyes. "It's the only place where we know. It's not like you can go vacationing on… Neptune." She explained. Jumping in her seat at "Neptune". "It's kinda cold there." I said, matter-of-factly. "How did you know that?!" Healer said. "Because I actually paid attention in Earth school." I nodded. "Only because of the name "Neptune" came up." Healer retorted. I blushed and scoffed. I sat back in my chair.

"Just take my offer." She pleaded. "I will." I said. "Yeah, because of a certain Blonde." Healer laughed. I blushed and snapped back. "Are you sure you don't want to see a blonde too?" I asked, a sly smiled creeping on my lips. "N-No." She stuttered.

"Enough. You are going have to take on your humane forms, since I called Kenji, he said he could sign with you, sing your beautiful songs. Sing them for me." Her smile warmed my heart. "Fine. I will." Maker sighed. "I guess so. But take note, I don't want to." Healer pouted. "Oh yeah… Wait, I don't give a damn." I shrugged. Healer gave me the can't-scare-a-kitten glare. I rolled my eyes and left the room.

(By the way, Fighter means she was going to get a notepad and write it down, but she didn't give a damn. Just in case.)

I walked down the red tinted hallways, stunned by, everything. Kinmoku was the colour orange to my knowledge for how long, but it's now blindingly red.

"Hey, Fighter!" I turned my head around to see Sighter. Sighter is another Senshi. She doesn't protect Kakyuu, she only protects the city. There is tons of Senshi, but us three, Starlights, are more like the main ones. Sighter, Feeler, and Truster are the second important. If we ever leave, they take care of Kakyuu.

"What" I groaned."Well, since you guys are leaving, can I take your room?" She asked. "Hell no. You have your own room." I shook my head. "Why not?" She whined. "Because, you make a mess everywhere you go, you are irresponsible and it's MY room." I listed. "Fine. But as of now, I am Princess Kakyuu's top protecter." She squinted her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I nodded. "I am." She insisted. "No. Not until tomorrow, and we'll only be gone for a month or so." I walked away. She mumbled something and groaned.

I walked down to my room, blue was my colour. Greenish-yellow is Healer's and violet is Maker's. I am at least a month or something younger than Maker, Healer is a month younger that me. We are not brothers, nor sisters. We aren't even related, but might as well be, since Healer and I act like siblings.

I packed some stuff. Only a few things though. Not really anything.

The tomorrow is the day we had to leave. I wasn't ready to confront anyone in Earth. Let alone Odango. I don't think I have the will to do that. Our goodbyes weren't the best either.

FLASHBACK

_"Odango…" I whispered, blushing after her speech. "Hmm?" She looked up at me. "I'll never forget you, Odango." I said seriously. "Yes, friends forever!" She said happily. It took me a bit to process that. "Uh. Come on!" I put my hand on my head frustratedly. Yaten burst out laughing, Kakyuu looked away, although I knew she was laughing as loud as Yaten in her head. Taiki smirked and made a sharp remark. "I like THAT one!" He said. _

_"I don't think Usagi_ _got it." Minako said, to the girl stunned by everybody's reaction. "What?" She said. "You'll never get it." Rei shook her head. "Yes, even Luna, a cat gets it!" Minako shouted. "I'm a girl too!" Luna snapped. _

END OF FLASHBACK (Was that accurate enough?)

Geez. I try to sound dramatic and she ruins it. Imagine our hellos! Might be worse… Hopefully not.

The next day, I walked by the dining room, to the landing pad. I felt a little nervous, but I have learned that not showing surprise or fear or something like that, it makes you more intimidating or fearless. Plus, the only emotion I could show is compassion or love. Nothing like the other things I listed.

Once I got outside to the fresh Kinmoku air, I felt sick. Leaving this place is not hard, basically it's POOF! And there you are in the sky. It's pretty tiring, depend on how much you have done it. I should be fine.

Healer and Maker were deep in conversation. I didn't want to big them, because I think Healer's having her "time of the month" now. I walked over to Kakyuu, who was looking off in space holding objects in her hand. "Hime-san?" I tapped her shoulder. She jumped in surprise.

Maybe she acted calm and stuff in Earth. But sometimes, if our looks were based exactly on our personality, she would look exactly like me. She only acts all sophisticated and stuff around other people, but around us three, us two got together like two peas in a pod.

"Oh, Fighter-sama, you startled me." She put her hand on her chest. I looked around, I saw a few ambassadors of some kind and noticed why she was acting that way. "Yeah. What do you have in your hands?" I asked, looking at the three objects. "I want you take them to Earth." She put them in my open hands. It was a white and yellow heart-shaped heart that had various colours and stripes inside. It also had big white wings poking out of the sides. It looked like a brooch or something. She was also holding a long staff that had a long white metal stick at the bottom and something similar to the brooch at the top with multi-coloured ribbons coming out of the brooch. It had yellow metal decorations like the top of a pillar at the top bellow the top piece and at the bottom. She was also holding the black shooting star and yellow shooting star that was hanging in my room. I put both of the staff and brooch in my left hand and held the earrings in the palm of my right hand.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, heightening my gaze to Kakyuu. "I found it on the floor of your bedroom, I know I'm not supposed to be going into your room, but everybody has somebody out there for them. She might be that one." She rested her hand on my shoulder. "But, she already has someone." I argued. "I know. She THINKS she has someone." She smiled. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused, yet surprised by her statement. "Sailor Moon and I are both princesses. But, I have had more experience the her. She may have been Serenity how many years ago, blah blah blah." I smirked at her words. "But, I know these kind of things. Don't worry, it'll be fine." She kept smiling and kissed my cheek, I smiled too.

Once Healer and Maker finished talking, I motioned for them to come over. "Hurry up! We want to leave before my hair starts turning grey!" I hollered. "Which will be very soon." Healer said. I scowled at her, I let Maker be in the middle because in didn't want to handle a bitch like her.

"I'll see you soon. Us four will be coming by in late August." Kakyuu said, I glanced at Sighter, who once saw me looking at her she stuck out her tongue which made her two blonde pigtails that were braids fly up in the air. I raised my eyebrows, she must be still angry about yesterday.

"Are you mad, Fighter?" Healer asked. "What? No." I snapped back to Kinmoku. "Well, you seem to be mad. Or you are thinking very seriously." She looked over Maker. "Actually," Maker began. "Mad means, mentally ill, or insane. Angry means you are showing a strong feeling of, or showing annoyance, displeasure, or hostility." Maker finished, Healer looked at her confused. "I didn't get most of the words you said." She said. I cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'll see you soon." She waved.

"Maker Star Power!" Maker called.

"Healer Star Power!" Healer called.

"Fighter Star Power!" I called.

"Teleport!" And we were off. Three shooting stars.


	5. Ahh, Earth Air

Heeeyyyy… So it's going to not be a big surprise, but theirs reactions will hopefully be realistic and funny. This is going to be a mix of Seiya's and Usagi's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Ahh, Earth Air**

**Seiya's POV**

I landed with a thud. And Yaten did the same beside me. "Ow!" He screamed. "Geez you guys, we've been doing this for years, and you still can't land properly." Taiki kneeled down in front of us and shook his head. "Yeah, well… I can't think of a comeback." I said.

"Mmm-hmm. For once." Yaten nodded and stood up. He brushed off his arms and shoulders. He held out his hand, I took it and he helped me up.

"Ahh. Earth air." I took a deep breath.

A girl walked by about twenty-five feet away from us. "OMG! It's Three Lights!" She screamed. Not too long after, her friend screamed, a few other people noticed, and a mob formed. "Run! RUN!" I said like a battle call, but we were running from the enemy, not fighting it, of course, the enemies were teenage girls.

"Good thing I took football a few years back." I said out of breath as we ran down the street. "Yeah, and that Big Battle we had then too, that must've been a great workout!" Yaten smiled. "Urusai." I pretended to elbow his chin.

We ran out of breath, so we ducked into a alley. We were breathing heavily and Yaten and Taiki's face looked really red. "Well, that was fun!" I said sarcastically. "We need to hide, we can't walk around as Three Lights and not turn beet red." Taiki stated, looking at Yaten. "Am I red too?" I asked, looking at them both. "I'm red!" Yaten said in surprise and looked at himself in garbage can reflection. "Yes, yes you are." I replied with a nod.

We walked out of the alley. My jacket was over my head and Taiki and Yaten's were too. "Don't worry, we're almost there." Taiki said, matter-of-factly. "Oh, cool!" I said in a mocking tone. "I get to meet the family that can only remind of one person!" I said. "Who?" Yaten said.

"Who do you think?" I asked with a shake of my head. "Ohhh, yeah of course." He nodded, I looked at Taiki, he was smirking, I rolled my eyes. "Wait, who?" He asked, I hit my head with my hand, Taiki still had the smirk on his face. "Odango!" He said with the slight shake of my head. "Oh, yeah." He nodded.

"I think Yaten is affecting Healer." I whispered to Taiki, he nodded.

Fortunately we weren't attacked by screaming teenagers girl wanting locks of our hair. It's true, I remember one time one actually was trying to pull my ponytail and had a pair of scissors in her hand.

Yaten traced the words with his index finger on the sign. "Tsukino's. Why does that name sound familiar? This house and the street are way to familiar, do you think…" I cut him off. "No, it can't be. It's impossible." I said sternly with a big nod. "Actually-" Taiki explained but I interrupted him when I clamped my hand on his mouth. "No need for your logic, if it is, then we are staying here for a week." I said, he muffled something. I took my hand off. "Sure. But if it is, we warned you." He said, with a point of the finger. "Yeah, sure." I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

Yaten knocked on the door. "Hai!" A woman's voice came from inside. "Oh! Kenji! Three Lights are here!" The woman said. "I'm sorry, I'm Ikuko Tsukino." She introduced herself, she held out her hand, all three of us shook it. She had blue hair, wavy long blue hair. It probably went to her waist. She had warm blue eyes, and a motherly face with a few small wrinkles here and there. I noticed she had a few grey hairs, that lead up to her being forty or almost fifty.

"Please come in!" She said with a bright and wide smile. We walked into the door. "Boy, does this place look familiar. Maybe it is." Yaten whispered. "I bet it is, I just hope that she doesn't come by tonight, nobody needs to know we are here." I whispered to both Yaten and Taiki.

We walked into the living room. Which lead to the dining room, this is a all to familiar place. "Yep, this is her house." Yaten nodded. "Usagi Tsukino… Rabbit of the moon." Taiki nodded. "Should've saw that coming." He looked at the both of us.

Ikuko walked back into the living room. "Okay! So, my son won't be able to attend today, because his girlfriend is obsessed with you guys and he doesn't want to feel inferior. But, my daughter promised to come tonight, she should be here shortly." She smiled. I sulked. "Ooh! Some drama is about to commence!" Yaten toughly put his hand on my shoulder. "There won't be any drama. We promised each other we are just friends. She said that much when we said goodbye." I said, shrugging off the hurtful memory. We sat on the blue-ish green-ish couch.

**Usagi's POV**

I walked up to my door, or it was my door. Since I didn't pay this month's rent, I have a two day notice to get the hell out of there, my words, not hers. I had my suitcase, and a few of my things, just to keep me comfortable.

"Hai!" My mother's voice came from inside. "Usagi-chan!" She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "You need to visit more often!" She said. I nodded, and gasped for more air. She quickly let go of me. "I'm sorry! Why do you have your suitcase and some if you things?" She pointed to my pink bunny suitcase. Bunnies are my trademark, considering my name. I smiled weakly, she dropped her shoulders and sighed. "Bunny…" She replied, she put her hand of her forehead and shook her head.

"Don't worry! I'll just live here until Mamo-chan gets back! Then I'll go live with him!" I already came up with a plan.

"Okay. But, will he be okay you living with him?" She asked, moving her hand to her hips. "Oh, well, he will. I know that for a fact." I smiled and nodded.

"Can I go in now?" I asked. She jumped. "Oh, yeah sure." She let me in. I dropped my suitcase near the door, my mom gave me a glass of water, because I looked, "dehydrated" and stuff. I drank some of it and left it in the kitchen.

"You know, these men are quite attractive. I wouldn't mind if you…" My mother started. "Mom! I love Mamo-chan. There would be a small possibility if I ever considered dating these guys. Let alone actually dating them. They are complete strangers. There would a time span between a million years before I ever considered dating one of them." I explained and laughed. But once I walked into the room, three people I never thought I would see again. I saw.

THREE LIGHTS.

I guess I was wrong about the whole, not dating one of them, of maybe not. I never considered dating Seiya, only because I thought he would be staying in Kinmoku, not exactly here on Earth. Maybe I do love him, but that doesn't make much of a difference.

"Uh, omigod, it's Three Lights." I said weakly. I glanced at my mom, who didn't seem all that thrilled at my reaction. "Um I mean, OMG! It's Three Lights!" I said a little more excitedly. "Can I talk to you, in the kitchen?" I pointed to the door leading to the kitchen, Yaten let out a big sigh as if he was too lazy to get up and come talk to me, meanwhile Taiki and Seiya soundlessly got up and followed me.

I shut the door behind me. "Why are you here?" I asked as soon as I shut the door. "Kakyuu said we need a vacation." Yaten shrugged half-heartedly. This was a normal reaction that I expected from him, showing no emotion except maybe hate or happiness.

"Yeah, so you are going to live in my house?" I asked, poking my collarbone. "Yes, Kenji offered us the contract about a year or two ago. Since we have no where to go, he offered for us too stay here for as long as we want. You never said your last name was Tsukino." Taiki replied. "Yeah, well I told Seiya only because I wanted him to stop calling me "Odango."." I replied sharply. I crossed my arms and arched my back to be a sulking arch. I expected Seiya to say a complaining or teasing retort, but nothing came from his lips.

"She did. I just forgot." Was all he said. He didn't even dare to look at me. He was either looking out the window, at Taiki or Yaten, or down at the floor. I shook me head in disgust, crinkling my nose. "This will be hard. I won't tell the girls until they hear Three Lights are back. It won't be that hard since only Rei is here in Tokyo." I said, the corner of my mouth lifting to make a face that matched a snarl.

"Okay." Taiki nodded. Yaten did as well. Seiya didn't move a inch. "Seiya? May I please talk to you? In my room?" I asked, keeping my hands flat but pointing to the stairs. He shrugged half-heartedly and nodded. He made a great Yaten impression.

I silently shut the door behind me, my parents would kill me if they found out I purposely invited a boy to my room. Even if the boy was actually a guy, in his own way. "What's up?" He said, not turning to face me. "What's up with you? I few years ago you said you loved me, and now you are only giving me the cold shoulder?" I leaned on the door some more. If I pushed it any harder, it might break out of the hinges.

"That's a reason I will feel uncomfortable to tell you." He said, still not looking at me. I moved off the door and closer to him. I went behind him and grabbed his elbow. I spun him around to make him face me, once he made his full turn, I grabbed his wrist.

Once I did, I could feel the lines of his veins, the beating of a pulse, and the bones underneath his skin. His skin was smooth, and warm but yet cool at touch. I wanted to lace my fingers into his, tangle my fingers into his twilight black hair. But I couldn't, I know I couldn't. I bit my my bottom lip nervously.

"Please. I need to know, come on, we are friends." I lightly tapped his shoulder with my knuckles. "That's actually the thing. The friends thing. I don't feel that way about you, and you know it. Friends forever? You said it yourself." He finally said. I was quite surprised of what he chose of words, I shook my head fast in surprise and leaned back a bit. I didn't let go of his wrist, even though I could tell he wanted me too, but I didn't want too.

I noticed that I never put so much thought in one wrist, whenever I touched Mamo-chan's wrist, I thought it was just a wrist. I may have sometimes thought about the warmness or even his pulse, but he was always warm. Which was good in the winter but useless in the summer. But Seiya had the touch of warm, but he was cool. It wasn't a awkward mixture of the temperatures, it was cool and warm, a mixture I can't describe, but it felt good against my hot skin of surprise and anger.

"I know. It took me a bit to actually know what you meant." I placed my free hand on the back of my neck. "But, once I did, I thought it was sweet. Necessary." I said. I brought my fingers to his, and held onto them, he didn't seem stunned at all by my actions. I felt his thin yet the male thickness of them. I bet if I was holding Fighter's fingers I would feel the thinness of a woman's. They were cool at touch, not at all like his wrist and hands. I touched his indent between fingers, and his fingernails, smooth and soft.

"Yes, it probably was. But it didn't make me feel any better. Even if I did win the battle. I love Kakyuu, and the Starlights, I love Kinmoku. I lived there my whole life. I wanted to go back, to help repair it, but deep inside me, I wanted you to come with me." He had his free hand into a fist and put it on his heart. "I wanted you to stay. I bet Minako and Ami wanted you to stay too. I bet we all did, even Haruka-san." I smirked a bit, he gave a exasperated look, as if he knew I was lying. "Okay, maybe she didn't. But, after staying with me, I bet she really appreciated it." I smiled sympathetically.

He smiled too. I looked at his lips. Having the bad feeling of wanting to kiss him. Having the bad feeling of thinking that this is not a bad feeling. Dreaming and believing that I will kiss him, one day. More than just a kiss on the cheek, more than just a peck on the lips, more feeling than making out because you are drunk, a real kiss that would mean the world to both of us.

He looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking. "Even if she did turn on us. But, it helped to know that Galaxia didn't have a Starseed." He used his hand along with his talking. I saw that he tried to let his fingers slip from mine. They were almost gone, but I repositioned my hand to meet his hand. Our hands touched. My clammy palm to his cool and warm hand. I felt the softness of his hand, like he just used moisturizer a few minutes ago. It was held up between our faces, mine was probably calm and not surprised, only because I wanted to hold his hand, his eyes wide with surprise and head tilted back a little.

What felt like a hour has passed, I said something. "Don't worry." I dropped my hand off his shoulder.

(By now you should know what the brackets mean, right? Okay, if you watched the English Dub of Sailor Moon S, you should remember this part.)

"I think your hands are beautiful. Clean, soft." I said with a sweet smile. "Odango…" He shook his head, he broke the stare between us by looking down. "You have no idea how long I waited for someone to call me that." I shook my head. "Since you've been gone,"

(I love that song! :))

"I have only been getting, Usagi, Bunny, Tsukino-san, Serena, Usako. I wanted somebody to call me Odango. Nobody has. Mamo-chan has before, but he stopped once we started to date." I realized my nose was flaring. I stopped. He hesitated. "…" He didn't say a word. I let go of his hand. Feeling regret and anger at the same time. Regretting letting go of his hand, who knows how long it will be before I can hold it again? Anger because he can't say anything better than nothing at all.

"Usagi-chan! Seiya-san! Dinner's ready!" My mother called. I sighed. And we walked out the door.

**Seiya's POV**

I followed behind her. I'm sorry but you can spring something like that on a guy.

We paraded into the small kitchen, last time I remember being here as Fighter when it couldn't look any smaller. And when the girls didn't let Maker use his attack with the stupidest name. Star Gentle Uterus.

The dinner was as good as it looked. I was so hungry that I had thirds. I missed Earth food so much. The chicken, juicy and sweet. The rice, sticky and white.

"Have you guys been writing anything to do with songs as you were gone?" Kenji asked. "Yes, but we've been having since we left Earth." They looked at me blankly, Taiki elbowed me. "Uh, I mean Japan. It's just that, Japan is so big, it feels like planet." I shrugged and shovelled in more rice. I was sitting across Odango, but I didn't look at her. Looking at her made it feel like I was getting heart attack, looking like she does. All I wanted was her, and seeing with her just makes it hurt more.

"Yes, it does. Have you guys heard? They are making a new Sailor Moon anime, kind of, redirecting her life?" Kenji said. Odango and I almost spat out our food. She banged the table. "Really?! I want to go audition!" She smiled. "Yeah, a klutzy and rash girl like you would be perfect for the heroic and strong Sailor Moon." Her brother pushed around his broccoli. I laughed so hard, I think tears drew down my face. "Yep!" I said, taking a short breath. "Stop it, Seiya-san." Odango light hit the table. I stopped but was still silently chuckling. "I would be great fun though, and the girls and I could audition as the Senshi!" She smiled slyly at the three of us, a little inside joke. "Yeah. That would be great!" Yaten held out his hand and made a thumbs-up. I smiled and kept on eating, and for once, I didn't feel guilty about thinking about Odango in a loving way.

* * *

Who likes it so far? So sorry for the update to come in so long, but I try to keep my Instagram followers happy and that takes most of my time with the Wi-Fi. Do you think I did the description of Seiya's hand either too much or just right? Each chapter will be named after a quote in the chapter. Review!


	6. No… Maybe… Yes!

So should I respond to you on your reviews? Sure, if there more either questions, or comments. So my friends Fan Fic just ended, it was so cute and sad! Read it! Called, Rabbit of Kinmoku.

* * *

**Chapter V- No… Maybe… Yes!**

**Usagi**

I happily ate dinner for free for once, I really need to find a job. I had three platefuls by the time Seiya was half done his first one.

"I'm finished!" I put my palms together and touched them with my nose. "That was very good, mom. I'm going to take a bath then go to bed." I kissed Mom's and Dad's foreheads and headed upstairs.

I grabbed some of the few clothes I brought in my bag, and laid them out on my bed. I sighed and left my room to the bathroom.

I turned the water to warm and started to take off my clothes, of course before that I locked the door. I don't think I'll enjoy somebody walking in on me. I stuffed all of my hair in the small pink shower cap.

I looked at all the scars I still had from fighting, either they were scars or dark marks, they were from that. If somebody saw them, I would say, "I tripped" or something like that. But all the blows I got were either direct hits or I was inches away from getting a direct hit, or I actually did trip.

After I finished I put my clothes on and just sat on my bed, weeping. By the time I was eighteen I wanted to have Mamo-chan by my side in bed, me giving a sweet kiss before he leaves in the morning, and actually trying to make something for dinner and possibly failing and is going out to eat. Then eventually I would get pregnant with Chibiusa, and the world froze over, and the rest is the future. But one guy, one guy or girl, ruined that.

I'm not saying I'm angry at Seiya, I'm angry at myself. For letting him in, for getting too close, for believing Mamo-chan wasn't there, that Seiya was the only one there for me.

I heard a knock on the door, and immediately wiped my eyes, it probably didn't help because my face was a shade of red that never made me look good, but I opened the door anyways.

It was Taiki. I didn't expect him, more like my parents or Shingo or something.

"Taiki? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Can I come in?" He didn't answer my question. "Sure." I moved away with the doorknob in my hand, opening the door.

Taiki walked by, he smelled like, lavender. He was wearing the matching outfit of the Three Lights, the signature Yellow suit. I bit my lip, trying not to snicker.

"Why are you here?" I asked again, since he didn't answer me earlier. "I need to talk to you." He made himself comfortable in my desk chair, that I spent hours in writing letters.

"About what?" I didn't sit down, I didn't want to, until he said why he wanted to talk to me. "About Seiya." Okay, I should've been sitting down. I moved over to my bed and sat down, I had my fingers together and in my lap. "Why?" I slightly looked at him. "Because, he has feelings for you. I'm not concerned about it now, the only reason I was before was because he was side-tracking our mission, he made himself believe you were Kakyuu." He shook his head. "Oh." I sighed. "I thought you just hated me or something." I shrugged. "It was never hate or dislike, although I do have to admit I liked Usagi Tsukino better than Sailor Moon, I was just concerned for him. I knew that you loved someone else, don't ask me how." He held up his hand, as if saying "stop". "But I knew, the story of Greek Titan of The Moon, Phoebe, and her lover Endimion, of course that's just a story, Serenity and Endymion on the other hand, that's real. I was on Earth for that long." I knew most of the words he said. "Phoebe? I never heard of her. Was she like, the sister if Artemis?" I knew that much. "No, she was like the grandmother of Artemis, or like a equivalent." He said in a emotionless tone.

"Um, back to the point? I already graduated a month ago." I said. "Sure, I don't want him to get hurt again, we aren't exactly related but he is like a brother, or sister to me. I don't this Yaten cares, but I know Healer does." He rolled his eyes. "But…" He started, but I cut him off.

"I love him." I blurted. I caught myself and almost slapped myself on the mouth. But I acted as if I meant to say it, even though I really didn't. "You do? But will you date him? Marry him?" He didn't act on my statement, just stared at the ends of his long brown hair. "I don't know." He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, no… maybe… yes! Wait no, maybe! Wait… I don't know!" I whimpered. I stood up and clenched my fists. "You aren't acting the same." I grunted.

"Of course, it's impossible to stay the same, especially for two years, I bet you changed over the years." He didn't budge. "You are acting… emotionless, kinda like Yaten-kun." I unclenched my fists. "I don't why you would think that." He moved, a shrug.

"Taiki, do you like Ami-chan?" I had a smug look in my face, his face immediately turned red. "N-No!" He tried to deny. "You do! That's why your face is as red as a beet!" I smiled and pointed. He sighed and looked down. "Fine. I won't tell Seiya if you don't tell Mizuno-san?"

((What would Taiki classify Seiya as? Chan? San? Kun? Sama?))

I held out my hand, he shook it. "Deal." I smirked, but really had my fingers behind my back. He nodded and left.

* * *

**Seiya**

I was made to sleep in the extra room in the attic. Yaten offered to, but then I just shrugged and just thought, might as well.

((If anybody wants to know, {This means thinking} whatever the characters are thinking.))

I grunted and walked up the stairs, and hit the top board. "Ow!" I cried. I rubbed the top of my head in pain.

The room looked as if it belonged to a ten or eleven-year-old girl. The bunny, heart, and star bedspread, the bunny teddy, and the pink decorated desk. It actually reminded me of Odango's room.

I heard someone come up, they hit there head to. "Oh! Seiya-san! Here are the blankets and pillows for the bed, Usagi had a little friend come over and she used these." Ikuko smiled and handed me the bed stuff.

I nodded. "Arigato." I laid them out on the bed, for I had only a pair of pyjamas and an extra pair of clothing, I changed into my pyjamas, Yaten said that, "We are going shopping tomorrow!" Then Taiki said, "After, we talk to the public about our return." And Yaten just pouted after that. Yaten is a girl, he's the girlish one out of the three of us. Taiki, well after thirteen years or so, I still don't get him that much. I guess I'm the most guy-ish. Although both Yaten and I can scream, Taiki usually coughs or just says he can't.

I am the youngest. My birthday is on the 30th of July, which is coming up in two weeks. And this is the first time I'm going to spend my birthday out of my home planet.

When I was young, I had a family, which I only lived with until I was five or six. I don't remember much, but I had a father, a mother, and a brother who was older than me. Of course, back then I was the little sister. My parents told me that I got to go live in the palace, it made me happy, but only because I thought I was going to live in there with them. When they told me I might never see them again, only one emotion was in me, it's something you can't describe, but it's hurts. So I was taken away.

But, when I got there, there was to little girls around my age, just as frightened and angry as me. I got to know them, I hated them both. Only because we kinda hated each other all together, because we were the ones replacing our own families.

After a while, Kakyuu said we had to fight together, we shouldn't hate each other. So we opened up a bit, then we went into training. I don't even remember my real name other than Fighter or Seiya.

For seven-year-old girls, it was quite easy, I was handy with the sword, unlike Healer who could barely hold one without falling to the ground, she was good at defence, or Healing, hence the name Healer. Maker was smart, and used her intellectuals to win the battle, she could make anything, mechanically or not, she was Maker, since I was swift and handy with a sword, dagger, and basically combat, I was Fighter.

We were known as Fighter, Healer, and Maker. Sailor Starlights, since we couldn't just only fight with weapons, defence, and smartness, we were given the Star Compact. And we had to make our own power, and what it could be used for, I had to pick Fighting, hence Fighter. I wanted the name, "Star Serious Laser" that shot out a powerful red laser.

I don't why, but Maker made, "Star Gentle Uterus" which when she said that, I laughed out loud, I still snicker inside.

"Star Sensitive Inferno" which is Healer's power, which I think is pretty awesome. It sounds cool, and it heals you in the process.

And we were officially the "Sailor Starlights" protectors of Kinmoku. The minors, Sighter, Feeler, and whatever her name is, is just our back-up.

After a while, when we were eleven, and Maker was still saying, "Star Gentle Uterus" both of me and Healer were still laughing, and we accepted each other, although me and Healer would fight often, but only really as sisters. I considered them as sisters when I was twelve.

When I was fourteen, we were offered to see our family. I took the offer, so did Maker and Healer, and it ruined us.

My mother was dead, died when I was seven, and my dad was a hopeless alcoholic. My brother, I don't even know that happened to him, my father never told me, so I told myself I would look for him. My brother was, um, five or so years older than me. So when Kinmoku was attacked, he must've been 21 or something.

But before Kinmoku was attacked, I met him. He ran away from home after I left, and stayed with a family he barely knew, they were unbelievably rich, and he became unbelievably smart. Unlike me, I just barely passed the exams they gave me, sometimes I would only get like, thirty percent or something. Healer would be in the severities or sixties usually, and Maker would get a full mark, or would say, "a ninety-eight? Maybe I should study more!" And I would reply, "we live in two separate worlds." Healer just smiled awkwardly, and leave it.

Kakyuu was my best friend, she was my age, and we would agree on everything. Unless she was around some official people or strangers.

I never actually tried it, but I knew how to play the guitar. When I was four, my brother was nine, he taught me everything he knew about the guitar, and that was basically everything. After that, I kinda taught myself. I wrote one song, it wasn't much and pretty amateur. It was about my life really, living in the broken home and being forced away from my family. I sung it, in my room, and Kakyuu overheard me, and she said my voice was beautiful, I denied of course.

I was sixteen. Everything changed, my planet got attacked, everyone in knew died out, except Kakyuu, Maker, and Healer. We couldn't find Kakyuu, but we saw her leave the planet, and so we followed. Once we got to Earth, we could not find a way to find her, but Maker remembered Kakyuu saying that I could sing, but being girls, we couldn't sing about our princess as girls, so we disguised ourselves as boys. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten Kou, Three Lights.

And then, I met HER. The dazzling shine of her, trying to sneak into the backstage of my show. And I fell in love.

My mind was going through everything in my life, too many stuff happened. Too many.

I clutched the hairs on my head, before I took out the ponytail, and drifted into the dreamless sleep.

* * *

I think my writing has improved. Don't you think? Who likes Seiya's backstory? Some of it comes from Sailor Chibi's story, Unfurl My Angel Wings. I kinda based Seiya's brother on Mamo-chan. I don't know why, I just wanted too, :P I liked mentioning Phoebe, my own name! It was fun, my name means "Bright, Shining One" or Phoebe the Greek Titan of the Moon. So, please review!


	7. Um… Requited Love

How did you like the last one? So I would like to thank the one who reviews every single chapter, Venus5-Gryfinndor. _XD_ So here is the next chapter, I think it'll be mixed like the last one.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Um… Requited Love**

**Usagi**

My dream was… normal, I guess.

I was walking in a field, or meadow. The grass went up to my knees, and had the occasional flowers. The sun was almost set, but didn't seem to move. I was in a white dress, my Serenity dress. My hair was in the regular dango style, but braids and pearls were hanging down, I had a white cloak that had a hood, but I didn't wear it, and it was tied together with pearls. I wasn't wearing any shoes, I never was when I was Serenity.

Two shadows appeared, they weren't beside each other, they were on opposite sides. The first one to come out of the darkness was, Endymion. I said his name under my breath, tears started to form. The other figure was, Seiya. He was dressed in a similar outfit as Endymion, all the black being replaced by red.

I said his name under my breath too. The sky darkened, and the moon appeared, but one half was black, the other silver, the black was slowly encasing the silver, like when Nehelenia tried to take the sun. But this was the moon, and it had no shadow, it was darkness.

A woman, who had the dango style and long black hair, was wearing the exact same as I was, and looked to be my twin. But all the yellow was replaced with black, and she had dark black eyes.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to say, trying to break through my shock. "Serena Tsukino. If you don't pick the right man, good luck." She smiled a evil smirk. Her voice was the exact same as mine. I screamed, and slowly, Endymion dissolved, and Seiya walked towards me and whispered, but it wasn't his voice, it was mine.

"Pick me."

I woke up. My heart thumping faster than ever, my eyes filled with tears, and my hair no longer in the down form I left it in, it was dango and had little braids here and there. The picture of her face couldn't leave my mind, it was stuck there, like the image of Seiya being Endymion. It wasn't right, but it wasn't wrong.

"Serena Tsukino. Tsukino." I repeated. "My sister." Was all I could think. "Princess Serena."

I hissed at that. No memory of her came to mind, just the haunting dream.

I grunted and swung my legs off my bed, I looked at the little chicken alarm clock that has been with me since I was five, and surprisingly still works. It was only 7:30 am. I sighed and put on one of my old clothes. Having the Silver Millennium power of lasting for over a thousand or so years, you tend to fit all of your clothes. I put on the pink tank top and orange shorts that went to my mid-stomach and had a white buckle that was useless and only there for decoration, and my orange heels that looked a lot like my blue ones.

I tried my hardest to take out the braids, no such luck. So I just shrugged and left it.

* * *

**Seiya**

It should've been a dreamless sleep, except it wasn't. I would have preferred it to be a dreamless sleep.

((The dream was the same as Usagi's))

It was twisted, and who was Serena? She had the same last name as Odango, and it seemed Odango actually had a choice, and didn't know what the answer was.

I woke up, not in the what I fell asleep in, but a tux along with a cape, and it was all red.

"What the hell?" I said, it wasn't crinkled at all, but was not something to sleep in. I sat up and changed, but since I couldn't get rid of the tux, I shoved it in my bag. But what I couldn't figure out was, why would I have these recurring dreams?

So I changed my clothes, into a white shirt with a black leather jacket and some (not so skinny) skinny jeans and black army boots.

((I just pictured a random outfit.))

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Odango was sipping a cup of coffee from a white cup that had a rabbit on it.

She blushed immediately. Her hair had small braids everywhere and was almost tinted white, like my dream.

"How's it going?" I poured some coffee into a cup. "Good. You look… um… nice." She said in her cup, her voice was echoing. I smiled. "You do too."

"Why are you dressed like that?" She put her cup down on the table and sat down, I did across from her. "We have to meet up with the record label. Yaten and Taiki should be looking the same." I shrugged, my face echoing from the cup too. She muttered something. "What?"

"Oh, I just said Ami might like that. If she were here." She repeated. "Yeah, Taiki has a crush on her." I sat back. She smirked. "Yeah, I know."

"How do you know?"

"He told me, doofus."

"When?"

"Last night." She shrugged and continued to drink her coffee.

"Where's Mamoru-san?" I asked, no hate, I just had to. She set her cup down. "In America." She didn't look at me. "Really? Are you positively sure he's in America this time? And not in the clutches of a powerful enemy?" She punched my shoulder. "Yes, we write to each other everyday."

((Another point! Usagi only told Seiya that Mamo-chan wasn't replying, she only trusted him!))

"I was just talking to him the other night on the phone. He'll be coming back for his birthday." I raised a eyebrow. "When's that?"

"August 3rd." She took another sip. "I am missing him a lot and can't wait to see him." She nodded. "Oh? Sou ka?" I smiled and took another sip. She just glared at me. "Hai." She said in a dark tone.

"Usagi-chan? You are awake?" Ikuko walked in the room. "Yes I am, Mama." She nodded.

"I should go wake up Yaten, he could sleep until two if we let him." I got up and walked to the living room, Odango nodded and talked with her mom.

Yaten was sleeping in his blankets, they were at his legs though, and he was only wearing boxer shorts. Taiki was reading one of the many books he brought on the couch.

I hit Yaten in the head with a pillow. "Wake up." I said emotionlessly. "Owie! Why did you do that?!" He immediately sat up. "Because you are only wearing your boxer shorts and you are sleeping, and we need to be at the record label… place by ten." I looked at my wrist. "I don't own a watch." I put my arm down and looked at the clock. "And it's nine. Go get changed." I hit him with another pillow. "Baka o demara." He muttered and went upstairs to the bathroom. I sighed.

I sat on the other end of the couch where Taiki was sitting, I was trying to read the cover of his book, I couldn't because his fingers were in the way, so I just gave up.

"Why were you talking to Odango yesterday?" I asked, because Yaten was taking forever in the bathroom. He didn't reply, I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

Once he finally came out of the bathroom, I got up and brushed off, well really nothing. "So lets go, Kenji left at six and we have 30 minutes, thanks to someone." I looked at Yaten, he didn't care. "So we should get going." Taiki added.

"I'll tell Ikuko. Ikuko-san! We're leaving now!" Yaten shouted, we walked out of the door, "Baka." I hit him on the back of the head. He just grumbled.

We drove all the way cross the Jûban area, and to the Record Label, fifteen minutes late, we were just lucky he didn't really care, only because we were probably the first to sign to his record label.

"Okay, what do we do first?" I rolled my heels and toes, my hands in my jacket pockets. "Sing, since you were a few minutes late, I already arranged everything, your manager was a big help, and arranged three apartments for you guys." Kenji welcomed us. "Three?!" Yaten said angrily. "You guys do wanna live alone, right? It would be better, since you've been living with each other your whole life, now your working together, it's for the best. Get some separation, you're not twins." Kenji made a look on his face. "Yeah, that would be fine." I sighed. "Baka." I hit Yaten on the head again. I whispered this one.

"First song on the list with all three of you is, Todokanu Omoi. How about that?" He smiled. We nodded and walked in the familiar room of recording.

The headphones were in our ears, and we were listening to the familiar sound of our hit song, "Todokanu Omoi" the song that was based on my person, Odango. I didn't tell the others yet, they probably noticed though.

"Yume no naka de nando mo

Sotto kuchidzuke kawashita

Sukitooru tsubura na hitomi ni

Suikomarete iku…" We sang, it was great to sing like this again. I bet we all missed it.

Then the English version came, since we are world-famous and never released a record, we thought we should do this our American/Canadian fans.

"In my dreams, how many times have given each tender kisses

When I look into your round eyes, I am drawn right into them

Drifting to sleep…"

And so on.

Once it ended, we had to take a few breaths, but nothing to big.

I smiled, Yaten drank some water.

* * *

**Usagi**

Rei pulled me into a hug. "I don't get why you're hugging me." I shrugged. "Because I feel sorry for you. Duh!" She lightly hit her own head. I rolled my eyes. I put my hands on her back. "Thanks, Rei-chan." I smiled.

"I gotta go. I have to open the Himawa Shrine and clean up a bit." She walked off, but she pointed her finger, clicked her tongue, and winked. "I'll see you later!" I waved.

I walked down the sidewalk.

"What if, I loved Seiya more than I loved Mamo-chan?" I held my bangs. "What if…" Tears rolled down the side of my face. I clenched my fists. "I hate this!" I yelled. "I'm such a baka!" I yelled louder. "Why can't Serenity and I be two different people?!"

"Oh, you can." A voice said. I immediately wiped my tears.

She was there. The girl from my dream. The black hair with the black eyes. "Serena Tsukino." I thought out loud. "It's… it's you." I stuttered. "Cool, I didn't need to introduce myself." A evil smirk went across her face. "Why are you here?" I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"You really don't know who I am? I'm surprised, Serenity." She put her hand across her chest. "Usagi." I corrected. "Don'na." She waved her hand.

"What do you mean I can be Usagi and Serenity? It's impossible." My eyebrows knitted together to a frown. "Oh, actually it is impossible." She grinned. "It's just to think that… you never wanted to be Serenity, did you? Usagi-chan?" She went behind me and held my shoulders, her face right next to mine. "You hardly even wanted to be Sailor Moon. And yet, you're dating and going to marry Mamoru Chiba, or to rephrase, Prince Endymion?" She was still grinning. "So?" I turned my face away from hers. "So, if you knew what's good for you, and your heart, pick Seiya Kou." She walked away from me. "How do you know me?" I guess I should've let her leave. But I wanted to know what she wanted.

"I'm your stalker, you could say. I loved you with all my heart back in Silver Millennium. Then you threw that all away when you started to love Endymion. You loved him more than you loved me!" She said angrily. "I don't even remember you." I spat. "Because that was the one piece of information left out. Your sister. Princess Serena." She did as well.

"_Moon Eternal, Make Up_!" Dazzling white feathers cascaded me, and I was Eternal Sailor Moon. "Don't try that on me, Usagi-chan." She smirked the evil smirk from earlier. "Dark Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Black feathers circled around her, and she was Dark Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I'm just as powerful as you." She retorted. "I'm just like you." She smiled.

I punched, she dodged, she kicked, I jumped. It was the same for a while. Until I heard the familiar opening.

"Penetrating the darkness of night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through…"

"We are the three sacred shooting stars!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights, Stage On!"

I panted. I'd never been so relieved to see this trio. "Starlights!" I shouted gleefully. "Starlights…" DSM ((Dark Sailor Moon, too lazy to type it)) hissed. "Who are you?!" Fighter shouted and pointed at DSM. "I'm Dark Sailor Moon, or Serena Tsukino. Also known as, Princess Serena." I heard a light catch of breath coming from Fighter. "It's you…" She muttered. "Fighter, what are you talking about?" Healer looked at her. "Uh, gomen. Nothing." She shook her head.

"I have my own back-up. Don't think for a second Usagi-chan that I won't be back! But this time, with a monster and a Dark Senshi!" She vanished.

I breathed heavily. My eyes wide with fear. "Odango? Are you okay?" The Starlights walked beside me. "I-I-I…" I stuttered. "Uh, gomenasai. I'm… I'm just in shock." I apologized. "We need to come up with a plan." Maker slapped her fist on her palm. "She said she'll be back." She finished.

"It won't make much of a difference." Healer shook her head. Fighter didn't say a word. She was still looking at me, and I was still looking at the spot Serena was standing in.

"Ugh, whatever! I need some prime time with my face!" Healer shouted. Maker and Fighter rolled there eyes and sighed, Fighter finally look away. "Healer… If you said that as Yaten, then people would think you are highly into your looks, or gay." Fighter put a hand on her shoulder. "Dakara?" She smirked. "Watashi wa kinishinoaide kudasai." She walked away with Maker by her side. They un-transformed. They were now, Taiki and Yaten, but Fighter stayed behind. Or, now it was Seiya.

"Can I walk you home?" He smiled. I nodded. "Sure." I shrugged.

We walked down the road, laughing and talking, I was pushing him and teasing him, he was getting on my nerves. We totally forgot about Serena. And I forgot about my dream and… love altogether.

"Urusai!" I pushed him playfully. He just smirked. "What if you loved me back?"

I blushed immediately. "What?"

I played dumb. "What if you loved me back?" He repeated. I looked at him right in the eye. "What if?" I raised both eyebrows. "Yeah, like it was a, um… Requited Love." He smiled. "Well, I would be confused." He looked at me blankly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, I would be very confused. You see, I love Mamo-chan. And I, er, would love you too. But, it would be too damn hard." I said. "But, how much would you love me?" He smirked.

"Very, very much."

* * *

Congratulate me! I won a Best Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino award on Instagram! First time! Here are the translations:

TRANSLATIONS AREA

Sou ka? : Meaning, "Is that so?"

Baka o Damara: Baka meaning "Idiot" meaning, "Shut up, you idiot"

Baka - If I didn't say that already, Baka means "idiot"

Don'na - "Whatever"

Gomen - informally meaning "sorry"

Dakara - "So?" Another you could use is, "Sō"

Watashi wa kinishinoaide kudasai- meaning "I don't care"

Gomenasai - formally meaning, "I'm sorry."

Review!


End file.
